


寝泊り —Sleepover—

by HYUN



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hanging Out, Hangover, Japanese Bands, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Moaning, Modern Era, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short Story, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Texting, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Virgin sex, Virginity, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUN/pseuds/HYUN
Summary: Two former childhood bestfriends were seperated into extremely different cities. As they grow older, one memory left, they're remember each other's appearances in the past. Die told a promise to be together forever and it will never break. Although since, Nanami still believed the promise and claimed it as a delay while he suddenly forgotten it. She finally moves to Tokyo and is destined to meet Die again in a completely different look. As they told their old memories, Die captures his déjàvu and ultimately understands to stay by her side.
Relationships: Die (Dir en grey)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	寝泊り —Sleepover—

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is for adults only! Do not proceed if underage or discomfort.

Nanami was wandering down the streets of Tokyo, a very crowded capital city. Surrounded thousands of people coming in groups, chatting while playing on their phones. The bars and nightclubs are now opened. Just like a regular weekend, leisure time always happens after studying or working. Advertisements are also around anime and TV shows franchises. Especially one heavy metal band will have a comeback single, Dir En Grey.

Never heard of that band now having a diverse concept. Their music solely faces severe issues in this country since the beginning. They used to be a visual kei band but casual nowadays. Yet somehow, their stage presence looks more dramatic and aesthetically pleasing ever than before. Older fans remember how they wouldn't look up as idols anymore, and newer fans felt better after their life when listening to the band.

Although the band had controversies before, like how a music video triggered the Japanese Government with actual bomb footage of the country during World War II, or many female fans were outraged by live shows solely available for male fans instead. The issues were probably fixed and gave the band's second opportunity. It also gained a lot of attention from western countries, and each band members have their side projects.

The band members consist of a rebellious vocalist Kyo, two incredible guitarists, Die and Kaoru, a fashionista bassist Toshiya, and a reputable drummer Shinya. They've never changed their lineup and always have been close, not even their other friends outside the band. Meanwhile, Nanami stared at the advertisement, primarily Die. She knew him before, not in a band, but he was her childhood friend.

“You,” she said quietly. “I know who you are.”

She arrived back at the apartment. Nanami greeted the landlady, as usual, went up on the elevator, and returned to her suite. Once she was home, she made a portion of nikujaga. She has lived alone since she moved from her hometown.

Die and Nanami were from Mie, a prefecture from Kansai. Many people in that region had a different dialect apart from Kanto. They were good friends back in grade school. But shortly after the graduation, Die suddenly moved to Tokyo because his band made a successful career. It was too impossible for Nanami to call him. He doesn't have a flip phone anymore and won't use his old phone number.

Nanami was worried about whether he had lost contact with her. Looking for more answers, she found Die's fellow member, Kaoru's Instagram account. She feared if he had a chance to talk to her. Like the rest of celebrities and rockstars on the internet won't reply from fans. To respect their privacies, especially love life. Nanami will talk to Kaoru first before Die and ask if he is available at the moment. She wanted to meet him in person and possibly have a reunion.

She left her phone on the table and grabbed old pictures of her and Die back in their school days. Next, she wrote a lengthy message to Kaoru, introducing herself, her friendship with Die, asking his whereabouts and availability. To avoid being scammed, she sent her pictures with Die both in middle and high school. Hopefully, Kaoru will give her Die's new phone number as he'll respond. She gently put away her old pictures from her bedroom and cleaned the table soon after dinner. She showered for half an hour, then wore a nightgown.

She was waiting for Kaoru's response. It was nothing too serious, she thought. But later, it took her over an hour, and she began to fall asleep; her phone buzzed as she immediately woke up. Kaoru unexpectedly responded to her message.

“Hello, Chigusa.  
I don't know where to explain this very long text. But, to keep it short, Die read your message and had a moment to capture his throwback memories of you. Fortunately, he remembered who you are but has never seen your face nowadays. It was hilarious how he got flustered once we saw your old pictures with him during that time. I joked with him about it. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Luckily, he gave you his phone number and mine too! So we can meet each other in real life, thanks for the message.  
\- Kaoru”

His positive response made Nanami laugh, and she was lucky to get Die's phone number. She also added Kaoru. As she knew, Die never used social media accounts and won't possibly make one. However, his friends posted pictures with him. Finally, she was anxious to call Die in the middle of the night. It took her a few times to calm herself. She slowly picked up, and Die soon answered the call.

“H—Hello? Is this Daisuke?” Nanami stuttered, calling his real name. “I—It's me, Nanami.”  
Die cried joyfully. “Nana! It's been a while!”  
“You're too loud. My ears are ripping off.” she tightened her legs, pushing her phone away. “It's already night in here, but I will sleep later after this. How are you doing lately?”  
“Ah, I've been too busy with side projects and interviews. It always has been my number one thing. I didn't have time to relax or sleep today,” he added. “Do you have any plans to meet in person?”  
Nanami was excited about it but nervous on the inside. She probably knew that Die didn't look like one of her old photos. “I moved to an apartment in Tokyo two months ago. I can give you my new address.”  
“Oh, so you just moved here! Yes, I can't wait to see you again! It's been a decade; I'm sorry for not remembering you.”  
“No, it's alright; I'm glad you're happy with the band,” Nanami shook her head. “You have hundreds of thousands of fans who are so dedicated to you!”  
“Oh, well, thanks for the compliment!” Die cringed. He was driving alone while calling her. Presumably sleeping later at home. “Do you mind if I come to your apartment tomorrow night? I can stay there and have a sleepover if you like.”  
Nanami paused and blushed in the middle of the call. Worse than a regular surprise. “Wait. What?”  
“Huh, aren't you hiding something? I bet you have someone in there.” Die joked.  
“Shut up; I'm not hiding anything!” Nanami pouted. She sometimes hates his jokes about her, just like in the good old days. “I live alone. I—It's fine if we sleep together in my apartment, idiot.”  
“Looks like you're going back to your old personality!” Die joked again; this time, he laughed even harder.  
Nanami sighed and rolled her eyes. “Geez, you're always an idiot. But I still care about you. When are you going to come?”  
“Tomorrow night, because of my work, I'll be picking up food, and we'll have fun at your place!”  
“You don't have to do it but thank you so much!” she smiled.

The call ended sooner when they talked about Kaoru's conversation and moved to Tokyo; she finally overcame again from a long-distance relationship. She was in her bed and squeezed her pillow. Before going to sleep, she practiced her impressions of reuniting tomorrow with Die. She was awkward at welcoming her guests but managed to get better repeatedly. She stargazed at the sky and wished for a good reunion tomorrow.

The next night, Die had just finished his new photoshoot and music video for Dir En Grey's new single. The staff was very much proud of the band's hard work. He was tired again but was thrilled when going later to Nanami's apartment.

Shinya was quietly observing Die's sneaky laughter and sighed in nuisance. He thought I guess he is going to drink more beer at home. He walked up to Die and tapped his shoulders.

“Are you free today?” Shinya was forced to speak assertively. His despise of drinking beer with Die was purely a mess. Shinya drinks, too, but rarely gets drunk. “You and I can come to the pub. What do you say?”  
Die scratched his hair, kindly refused. “Sorry, I will be going over to my best friend's house for a night. I haven't seen her for a while, and she just moved here from Mie a couple of months ago.”  
“Okay then, she'll enjoy her stay here,” Shinya awkwardly chuckled and carried his drumstick. “I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night.”  
“You too, good work!” Die happily waved goodbye at him. He carried his guitar and bag, leaving the building of the Firewall Division.

He was driving alone again, parked his car on the back. He couldn't stop smiling because of his reunion with Nanami. It felt like a blessing. He wanted to spend more time alone with Nanami. Make new memories and capture old ones back, he thought. He followed Nanami's home address using a map tracker. There was a nearby convenience store where he picked up sandwiches and beer then left parking at the apartment.

The landlady soon greeted him, “Welcome, do you live here?”  
“I'm here to visit Chigusa,” he answered with a smile. “For a reunion.”  
She smiled back and patted his shoulders. “Follow me. I'll lead you to her apartment.”  
Die and the landlady had a small talk. He said he is in a famous band and friends with Nanami for a very long time.  
“This is her apartment. I'm glad that a famous person came here to visit my favorite resident. Trust me. She is lovely to her neighbors.”  
“Really, she never turns down anyone.”  
“Have fun with your reunion!” The landlady left sooner.

Die pressed the doorbell. It was a soft, delight sound, throbbed Nanami's heart, and in fact, she was behind the door. She steadily unlocked the door and saw Die's eyes immediately. It really changed the way they look at each other. As they both never met before and their appearance was different.

“Welcome, did she send you here?”  
Die nodded cheerfully, “Yup. How are you feeling tonight?”  
“I got so nervous when I heard you talking with the landlady.”  
“That sudden. You're always like that before whenever I compliment you on my friends.”  
Nanami carried his plastic bags. Inside were sandwiches and beers.  
“You carry that much beer. Are you crazy?”  
“I love being a rockstar. We perform concerts then after we have parties.”  
“Geez, you're going to forget everything after this and think it's nothing important at all.”  
“Come on, Nana. I'm not that serious when I'm drunk. We fall asleep if we keep drinking.”  
“Fine, tonight is just a sleepover. Okay?”  
“Of course!”

It was after dinner when they only ate sandwiches but drank too many beers. Nanami began to fall asleep. Die sighed, and his ears were red.

“That was a good meal, even for the reunion. The best night ever yet—”  
“Daisuke, don't you dare spoil me that!” Nanami slurred and stood up. She held her a can of beer as she put her leg on the table and crushed it quickly. Die confusedly screamed. “You should've talked to me in your goddamn flip phone! You moron!”  
“What did I do to you? You didn't even text me!” Die laughed like a lunatic.  
“Liar! I did, but you never looked at your phone. I bet your friends wanted you to be a rockstar and made everyone fall in love with you!”  
“I know, but I'm sorry about using you for old memories in general. I never got to see your current face until now. Please forgive me for being such an idiot!”  
“See? You're probably more important than I am.”  
“It's true that nobody ever saw you again after high school.”  
“Well, I attend college, and you're not!” she yawned, her leg slipped on the table and collided onto Die's chest, then fell on the floor.

“Shit, that hurts,” His numbing headbanged through the floor. The avoidance of vomiting in his neck gulped inside. His hands laid upon Nanami's head as she made a clumsy noise. He slurred his words. “Nanami, are you okay?”

No response to her, unable to move, although pushing him against the floor kept her unconscious from the drunkness. Two pained people felt the worst kind of being drunk. Die's mind blamed himself. Giving a beer to the girl whom he's friends with within a lifetime should remember her past interests, but it is unknown that he knew right now. Warmness touched each others' bodies and rosiness through their cheeks. 

Suddenly, the floor became hotter than the colder walls. Die slowly breathe the air of throwbacks, within his shut eyes. At that time, two childhood friends were staring in the starry skies during the traditional summer festival. Promising that someday, they wish to become even closer to each other and possibly get married. However, there's no possibility to marry Nanami immediately. Since then, Die left without reason but entered into his own path; hence he became a rockstar. His love life felt dry, and anyone who supported him craved for that goal.

He wanted to apologize to break his friend's miraculous promise due to the changed attitudes and lame decisions he made. He hated to do all the things he wanted at the same time. That's why his only desire is to play guitar. It became impossible tonight when the tense of falling on the ground. He had to give up procrastinating and thought of a new plan, which made him frustrated as he looked into her. His rigid arms snapped while standing up and pushed her shoulders under the table. 

Sexual intensity went higher as Die watched through drunk Nanami's nap. At the same time, he was extremely jealous of her. They were finally matured when the first thing was a reunion and this drunk accident. He hesitated in his mind to force upon waking or kissing her. Either the answer was her oblivious reaction toward him. He growled anyway to refuse to choose one of them but doing it both was the third option.

Super thrilled and frightened by their first kiss. Then the breathing of deep tangled tongues. Such lewd noises of a young woman reached to her raised eyebrows. An attached feeling erotic kissing and embraced tightly. The noises of sucking and smacking intently. Then the aftermath of connecting on each other's wet lips. Nanami's blurry eyes stared onto Die and inhaled their air. The realization to the sense of his lips pressed hers surprised shockingly. Her lips covered her hands through that arousing moment. 

Die chuckled, “How was our first kiss, huh?”  
“I didn't know that happened, but why, why would you do it?”  
“Because I want to apologize, forgive me for breaking a promise. A promise that you wanted to happen right now. Even though it's too late for our age to get us married like what we said to our young us.”  
“You said it first, not me,” she replied. “You don't have to marry me. Are you scared to do this? Your audacity should beware for someone to love you.”  
“But you hugged me, how couldn't you remember that?” he asked. “You wanted to be my future wife. Our brains back then weren't fully developed yet. We broaden our insane promises, it is my fault to keep, and you pay attention too much to it. I hated doing both things and had to choose one route. Multitasking makes me even more difficult.”  
“Aren't you a rockstar? That's literally your job. You have to be aware of that and also drink less alcohol.”  
“My bad for passing you a drink you hate,” he laughed. “I'm always a fool whenever I make you feel uncomfortable.”

Nanami rejected her hatred of alcohol. It is her stupidity not to count the drinks she had. The awkward silence of seeing each other affected their adult bodies. Die sexily smirked. The fingers slid off his innocent friend's jawline. His deep voice annoyed her swoon. Beating her heart fast, and she was addicted to the gaze.

“What do you think of our first kiss?”  
“I— I want to do it more,” she blinked. “Deeper.”  
Once again, he chuckled and went down to her request of a deep french kiss as his lips slid onto her neck and proceeded to give her love bites. The stimulation was about to get started. His tongues licked under her sweaty skin. His raspy bulge was erected and tied within, taking off her knit sleeves. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and felt excited.

“Is this what you want to see me?” he caressed gently one of her breasts, and the other hand went under her thongs. Nanami squirmed.  
“I-I don't wear anything else than a sleeve and an underwear at night,” Die suddenly hit her g-spot. She squealed. “Ah, n-not there!”  
He pushed her hips and spread her legs between his bulge. Grinding slowly back and forth, keeping her g-spot sensitive and excited Nanami's mind. She bounced her tits and his bulge while Die sucked her hard and pink nipples, then groping the other side.

“Daisuke, ah, touch me more!” she demanded, the love juices overflowed onto Die's pants. His bulge twitched, and he felt the vibration inside of her thongs. He sniffed her wet skin and licked around the nipples. 

The grinding speed was too fast, and Nanami whimpered that she suddenly gushed out inside her thongs. Die was wholly shocked in his eyes that she became wet and had an awareness of touching her delicate private part. He held her tightly and carried her to the couch. Slid the drippy thongs aside on the floor. Die sniffed under her smooth legs, which made Nanami ticklish in the first place. The aroma of a woman’s wet pussy addicted him to eat her out.

“Not there—!” Nanami cried again and arched her back. A thousand of her yelping erotically, the resistance to releasing the orgasm cannot take any longer. The couch finally went hotter than the floor as soon as it got back colder again. Die's tongue was intense when it came to cunnilingus. Nanami never felt that a man's tongue moved differently, even hitting the g-spot. This got worse when Nanami's legs began to pain, and cry for help. It was too good to feel and also bad to hurt herself. “I'm cumming—!"

Die accidentally drank her love juice, spilled inside his mouth. Although eventually, he ended up gulping through his throat. He never tasted it funny or weird but helped to make herself better. Comforting his true feelings for her just gets better. As he wiped away the liquid, Nanami went on a tight hug. Her glistering eyes made him cry, and it was insane that they felt love for each other more than everyone else in their lives. They grew up with love and wanted to pursue that dream. 

The new couple started both crying and laughing as they were meant for each other. They hated when their love got separated, but it was never forgotten in these years. Thanks to Nanami's help. She never gave up her love from Die. Until now, she now wanted to be together forever.

“Nanami, let's start from the bottom,” he whispered. He showed his giant rod and circled slowly around her clitoris. “It might hurt you in the beginning, but don't worry, I'll be gentle.”  
She quietly nodded, proceed to take deep breaths, and closed her eyes. A little scary when his rod itself twitched her, she held his hand as she got stressed out. But when Die had to help her out again, he kissed her gently. His eyes glistened, penetrating her womb passionately. A boisterous gasp stimulates the most suggestive intercourse they did.  
Her arms clenched on his back, the mark of aggressive humping as the couch rumbles, which made them plow on and tremble the movements. Nanami's mind-numbed and cannot control her orgasms. When she couldn't get away from it, she passed out crying with sudden burst tears rolling from her eyes. Later, she intensely looked up to Die.  
“F—Fuck, you're so damn cute,” he silently growled, a heavy sound of clamping the intercourse. Leaking and squishing the juices out of her vulva. “You've been waiting for this to make me love, huh? Because I want you. I want you so bad, let your screams out of this night. Say my name, cutie!”  
“D—Daisuke, h—hug me closer,” she gasped; the couch soon creaked its stand. “K—Kiss me m—more!”  
He accepted her offer, kissing while the mating season was very intense. The secretions will leak out once their last words before the climax. Grasp on each other sweating bodies and the release of loud moans through midnight. 

Die overflowed his hot semen inside Nanami's womb and fell over into her chest. Two lovebirds suddenly fell asleep without saying 'good night.' However, they kept their old promise and dreamt about their future together. They looked like strangers at first, but their youth memories together shall not be empty inside of both minds.

“Dai-chan, wake up. It's morning.”

Die groaned; he felt fatigued after last night's sex. “Give me more five minutes..”

Nanami was already awake, completely dressed up. Her apron was placed over her sweater yesterday. A small moment of her adorable laugh and gave a warm kiss on his forehead. She caressed his long blonde hair and held his tattooed hand. This morning was rather wholesome. In a quiet living room, she smiled upon Die's deep sleep. More satisfaction occurred since yesterday. Their sweet reactions experienced that. It did bring to Die's presence from bright. He was blissful when he reunited with Nanami. Their relationship now expanded from maturity. It is time for them to explore their wish as they live together again ahead of time.

“I made breakfast for you,” Nanami whispered. ”After that, let's go out to the place we've never been before.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicted to Dir En Grey Die's birthday (December 20, 2020). I hope everyone celebrates his birthday and the holiday. I wish you all happy holidays and see you next year! Also happy birthday, Die!


End file.
